Kidnapped
by thraxbaby
Summary: What if Bumby didn't kill Lizzie? What if he kidnapped her and kept her for himself instead? One-sided Bumby x Lizzie smut. Two endings for you to choose. Trigger warnings are in the beginning of Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

**Before you start this fanfiction, heed my words of warning. **

**This fic contains kidnapping, rape, abuse, sexual acts, and death. If any of these trigger or bother you in any way, I suggest turning back now and reading something else. **

**Inspired by the works of HitokiriDarkEmpress and a dream I once had and made 20x worse.**

**Enjoy**

Lizzie woke up in a filthy room. She coughed and found her throat extremely dry. She looked around at the unfamiliar room. She sat on a bed with a thin mattress and blanket. Next to her was a bedside table with a lamp turned down low. Across the small room was a vanity with a few things on them and in a corner stood a wardrobe. She tried to remember why she was there... Last night she ate dinner with her family, then she tucked Alice into bed, then... Bumby. That cockroach climbed up through her window and... and... she couldn't remember. The door unlocked and opened and the sod stood there with a smug look on his face. She scowled at him.

"Where am I? Why have you taken me, you..." Lizzie was too angry to think of a proper insult, plus with her throat so dry, her voice sounded weak and scratchy, which made her words lose their ferocity.

"So you finally woke up." Bumby commented, ignoring Lizzie's questions. "You slept through most of the morning. Though you can't tell from in here. Perhaps if you're well-behaved, I can add a clock in here."

"Where am I?" Lizzie demanded.

"Why, you're home." Bumby answered with a false smile.

"This is not my home." Lizzie stated defiantly. "Where. Am. I?"

"The exact location is none of your business, girl. All you need to know is this is going to be your room for a very long time. Unless, of course, you decide to misbehave. Then I'll find someplace darker and dirtier to keep you." His eyes dropped to her night clothes. Lizzie noticed this and raised the blanket around her. He began to move towards her. He sat beside her on the bed and grabbed her face in his clammy hand. "Make yourself comfortable. You'll be here for a long time." He kissed her hard but fast and before she could push him away, he was out the door. She heard him lock it behind him.

Lizzie spent the day investigating the room thoroughly. The vanity held a hairbrush, a bowl of water to wash her face, and a small cloth. The wardrobe was full of frilly dresses and other clothing items. The side table was empty. She sighed and sat back down on the bed. Her parents must be so worried. And Alice... She only wished she could be at home, reading her books, telling Alice stories, shopping for dresses... anywhere in the world but here, stuck with Bumby for what may be the rest of her life. However long that may be.

The door was unlocked once more and Bumby came in with food. It was merely a bowl of porridge. She looked at the lumpy food with disgust and distrust. She didn't want anything he made. It was probably poisoned and she had no plans playing Snow White. He noticed the look on her face and sneered.

"Just eat it. It's all you'll get." He set the bowl on the bedside table and left her alone once more. Lizzie glanced at the food. It looked disgusting. But she was so hungry. Who knew what time it was? But what if he put something in it? Lizzie tried to be strong, but she eventually gave in. She had small bites at first, keeping it in her mouth in case it tasted funny, but besides being completely bland, it seemed fine. She ate it and waited for Bumby to return. She had more questions that she wanted answered.

Lizzie glanced at the wardrobe. It wouldn't do to let him see her in her night dress again. She stood up from the bed and opened the wardrobe. The dresses were a bit ridiculous to her. Some of them like an over-sized version of Alice's dresses, but she recognized one. It was one of her favorites. She wore it nearly everyday. The creep! He knew. He had the gall not just to steal her away, but to go through her own closet! Nevertheless, she changed into it as fast as she could. She adjusted her hair in the mirror of the vanity. She may be a prisoner, but that didn't mean she had to look like one.

Bumby returned an hour later. He smiled when he saw she was dressed.

"Oh, Lizzie, you look lovely. I know how much you loved that dress, so I decided to bring it with us." he explained. Lizzie glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Why am I here?" she demanded. Bumby took her hands in his and got way too close for her liking.

"You've been teasing me for far too long, Miss Liddell. Trifling with my affections. Now, there's no one for you to hide behind. You're mine now, Elizabeth." Lizzie gasped. Bumby's hands squeezed her wrists.

"No!" Lizzie jammed her knee into his crotch and ran for the open door. She got just to the doorway when a hand closed around her ankle, which caused her to fall. She could see orange light behind the curtains, suggesting it was near sunset. How long had she been out? The vice-like grip pulled her back into the room. She tried to kick out of his grip, but he was stronger than her. She tried her best to get out of his grip, but it was no use. Less than a minute later, he was on top of her and holding her down. She tried to put up a fight, but he was patient. Little by little, he felt her tiring. When she finally stopped, he allowed himself to shut the door. She didn't move.

"Are you done now?" He asked with a smug look on his face. "You should be punished for that stunt and you will. But I have a lot of work to do. Finals are coming up, you know. You'll receive your punishment later." He kissed her on the lips and left her alone.

To say Lizzie wasn't scared would be a lie. She tried to be brave, but Bumby's threat made her heart drop. She shakily stood from the floor and curled up in bed. For the first time in who knew how long, she cried. She made sure her sobs were silent - she didn't want him to hear - but for a good two hours she cried her eyes out.

Eventually her tears dried and she fell asleep. Her dirty environment melted away to the color and magic of her dreams. She was walking along a forest trail when she came upon a slide. It reminded her of the one in Hyde Park. With a childish excitement, she ran to it and jumped down. She giggled like a child all the way down and floated to a clearing in the strange forest. Her sister, Alice, was there sitting at a table with a rabbit, a lizard, and a grinning cat. When Lizzie got closer, they all turned to look at her.

"Lizzie!" Alice jumped up from her seat and ran to her sister. Lizzie hugged her sister. Alice held Lizzie's hand and led her to her tea party.

"Long time no see, Elizabeth." The grinning cat said.

"You, too, Cat." Lizzie said with a smile of her own. Lizzie sat next to Alice and they began their tea party. Things were going well until Alice spoke up.

"Why did you leave, Lizzie? I thought we were sisters. I thought you loved us?" Lizzie looked at Alice, whose large green eyes showed her hurt.

"Of course I love you. Why wouldn't I?" Lizzie answered.

"Because of the letter you left. You said you didn't want us as a family anymore." Lizzie was shocked.

"Letter? I never left any letter and I certainly didn't leave by choice. It's that wretched student of Papa's. Bumby. He stole me right out of my bed and is keeping me hidden in a dirty room and hardly feeding me! He even threatened to hurt me for pushing him away! You have to tell Papa and mother! Tell them to call the police on him! You have to -" Lizzie paused when she saw fear in her sister's eyes. "What's wrong?" Alice looked terrified.

"What's happening to you, Lizzie?" Alice sounded panicked. Lizzie opened her mouth to ask Alice what she meant when she felt it. A hot breath on her neck. She could feel something oozing down her back. She wiped off a bit to see what it was and gasped. A toxic-looking black goo covered her hand. She could feel it all over her - it was in her hair and dripped down her legs and coated her clothing with a black, oily sheen. Every time she tried to wipe it off, more appeared. The animal creatures had disappeared and it was just Alice who looked on in horror as her sister became enveloped in the goo. The black sludge burned her skin and felt heavier and heavier. Soon, it began to cover her head and go in her mouth and it was hard to breathe.

"Lizzie!" Alice screamed before Lizzie woke to see Bumby half naked and on top of her. The defiler! Lizzie tried her hardest to get him off of her, but he held her wrists above her head.

"Don't struggle, Lizzie. Accept your punishment."

Bumby was extremely rough with her. He bit and sucked at her skin, sometimes even drawing blood. Her clothes had long been pulled off, probably while she slept. His pants were soon pulled down. Lizzie panicked and started fighting once again. She almost got him away, but he slapped her hard in the face. She gasped and stopped her fight. With Lizzie no longer struggling, Bumby pulled her legs apart and thrust roughly into her. She screamed at the pain as he thrust in and out. This time, he heard her cry. Every plea for him to stop only fueled his lust. He moved faster and harder. His nails dug into the skin of her thighs. His eyes were clouded with lust and he was covered in sweat. Lizzie squeezed her eyes shut and tried to fight the pain. She didn't know how much longer she could take.

Minutes later, Bumby's pace increased and with a groan, released his foul seed inside of her. He nearly collapsed on top of her, but he caught himself. He gave her a sleepy, yet mocking smile. She wouldn't meet his eyes. She couldn't. He pulled out of her and dressed himself. He left the room once more and locked the door.

Lizzie forced herself up and over to the vanity. Even in the dim room, she could see bites and bruises all over her skin. She used the cloth and water basin and cleaned herself up. The girl in the mirror looked so pathetic. She couldn't stand to look at her. She returned to the bed and had a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Mum!" Alice cried out. It was morning and Alice ran downstairs. Her Nanny intercepted her on the landing.

"Where do you think you're going?" the woman asked.

"I saw Lizzie! She was at my tea party and-"

"Alice," Nanny interrupted. "It was just a dream. Go back upstairs and get dressed. Your breakfast will be waiting for you." Alice trudged back upstairs and got dressed. It wasn't until later that day, just before tea, when Alice finally got a moment alone with her mother.

"Mum! I know where Lizzie is!" Alice tugged at her mother's skirt.

"What?"

"Lizzie didn't run away! She was taken!" Her mother sighed.

"Alice, she left a note saying she ran away. You know this."

"No!" Alice protested. "I saw her. She told me someone took her right from her bed, then black stuff started to cover her and-"

"Alice, was this in Wonderland?" her mother asked.

"Yes, but..."

"Alice, I know you miss your sister, but there's not much we can do. She ran away of her own accord. There are police looking for her, but unless they see her, we just have to pray she comes home."

"No, Mum, you don't understand! She was taken by-" Alice froze. Papa's guests arrived and HE was there. The evil man who stole Lizzie. He was looking right at her, like he knew that she knew. "Never mind." Alice mumbled and ran upstairs to her room.

"Alice!" Her mother called after her. "What's gotten into her?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Bath

Lizzie paced the room. She hated being locked up. The walls felt like they were closing in on her. There was nothing to do except try to push away the memories of Bumby's punishment. She was still sore and found bruises everywhere. Luckily, a green dress from the wardrobe covered them all up. Not like it mattered much, but she hated seeing them whenever she walked past the mirror. Earlier that day, Bumby had announced he was going to see her family. She threatened to kill him if he so much as touched any of them. He merely laughed at her empty threat.

A week had passed since Bumby took her. Lizzie tried her best to keep clean, but a cloth and a small bowl of water could only do so much. Bumby knew she needed a good proper bath, but to get it she needed to do something for the loathsome monster.

"Come on, Lizzie. You'll have your precious bath. And it'll be enjoyable for both of us. I promise."

"A bath in a gilded tub so large Queen Victoria would be jealous wouldn't be worth it. I'd rather stink. Then maybe you wouldn't be so adamant on defiling me." Lizzie said with a scowl. Bumby only smiled his stupid smug smile.

"Nothing in the world would repel me from you, my love. As for the exchange, it won't be anything like your punishment. I'll make sure you're taken care of." Lizzie's face turned red.

"Absolutely not!" Lizzie replied. She really needed a bath, but she really didn't want to sleep with him. She thought back to the night he destroyed her purity. She realized if he wanted it, he'll take it, no matter how much she protested. If anything happens, it will be by her choice. But maybe she could get something more from it? Like the boys she'd flirt with when visiting Papa at the university. They would flock to her and did anything she asked. Bumby wasn't that oblivious, but he did have some form of love? Obsession? Anyway, it could get her things she needed. Lizzie repressed a shudder. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"_If_ I do this, I want books, too." Lizzie demanded, folding her arms in front of her. "I can't stand being locked up without something to pass the time." Bumby smiled.

"I knew you'd see it my way." He kissed her lips and began to unbutton the front of her dress. "When we're done, I'll wash your clothes, too. You won't have to stay in those stinking bloomers for long." He guided her to her bed and laid her back. Her dress and undergarments were removed, as well as his own clothes and he went back to kissing her on the lips. She didn't know where to put her hands, so she kept them buried in the blanket covering the mattress. She kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to see anything. A feather-light touch ghosted over her still-bruised cheek. She waited for him to say something along the lines of "you deserved that", but he kept quiet. His lips moved down from her lips to her neck. His beard and chest hair tickled her skin and she tried to resist scratching at it.

His slimy tongue found her nipple and at first contact, a shock went through her, down to her toes. Bumby seemed to like her reaction, so he began to suck on it. He pinched and tweaked the other nipple with his hand. He kissed his way down her body; he was sure to kiss every bruise he caused the week before on his way down. He made it to her bellybutton when his kisses stopped. Lizzie opened her eyes and saw Bumby looking at her. He picked her hands from the blanket and moved them up and down his body, from his chest to his hips. She looked up at him; her eyes asked him what he was doing.

"You want your bath, don't you? And your books? Make your hands useful." Lizzie hesitantly moved her hands up and down his body and he resumed his kissing. He kissed lower and lower until his head was level with the patch of hair covering her privates. Bumby glanced up when her hands paused. He smiled and lowered his head. His tongue ran through her slit and caused her to gasp and grab his shoulders. He smiled at her reaction and continued devouring her most private place. She wondered if it was like making out with himself. There was a feeling so intoxicating building up in her core. She could almost forget who was giving it to her; she could almost pretend she was with someone decent. Oh, please finish this! He stopped.

Bumby sat up, licking Lizzie's juice from his lips. There was some in his beard, too. He moved her legs up so they were around his waist. She knew what was coming and gulped. Bumby saw her nervousness and carressed her thigh.

"This won't hurt a bit." He promised. He slid slowly into her, allowing her to get used to the feel of him inside her. He started slowly, going in and out at a steady pace. He bent down and kissed her lips. He used his thumb to massage a very sensitive spot between her legs. Every touch sent delicious shocks through her and she soon found herself thrusting along with him. She nearly forgot where she was. All she could think of was her release. Bumby felt the same and his thrusts quickened. Lizzie soon felt the pressure build inside her and erupted with a whine. Her internal spasms sent Bumby over the edge. He moaned her name and released inside of her.

They stayed there for a bit, panting. Bumby pulled out and began to dress himself. _Congratulations, Lizzie. _she thought. _You just sold your body for a bath._ She watched as he buttoned up his shirt. _This bath better be worth it. _

It wasn't.

Bumby didn't trust her enough to leave her in the bathroom by herself, so he not only insisted on staying in the room but he decided to wash her, too. She grimaced as his hands roamed over her body to spread the soap. When he soaped up his hands and washed her privates, she suddenly wondered: _What if I get pregnant?_ He's done IT twice already. Lizzie tried to remember what Nanny taught her about the subject. You get sick in the mornings, you miss your menstruation cycles, and... Bumby brushed the sensitive spot. Damn him! Lizzie's body and hair was washed and dried and she was dressed in a light dress. She was allowed to sit by him while he washed her dirty night dress and underclothes.

Lizzie looked around his bedroom. Papers and books were everywhere, his bed was sloppily made and the door to her prison was wide open. Her stomach turned. She really didn't want to go back in there. It was dark and it smelled and it was too small. She wanted space and air and freedom. A crazy thought popped into her head. What if she just up and ran? How far could she get? She knew she wouldn't make it, but she couldn't help but hope. She knew he would punish her just for trying and she'd never get her books. She'd probably never get to see daylight.

"Finals are coming up." Bumby said, breaking the silence. "Your father is very impressed with my work so far. He said I'll be graduating with honors." He looked at Lizzie for a reaction, but she kept her face turned away. "Late summer, I'll be working for my doctorate in psychology." A knock at the door made them jump. Bumby wasted no time in grabbing Lizzie's arm and tossing her back into the small room. He locked the door, as well as the bathroom and hurried to answer the door.

Lizzie kept an ear at the keyhole. She could just make out the voice of the visitor. _Please be a cop!_ she thought. She was disappointed when she heard laughter. She listened hard for a scrap of information. Names, locations, anything she could use to find out where she was.

"Still studying? Angus, you need to relax." the visitor said when they approached her door. Lizzie couldn't see who had come over, though she could see it was a man about the same age as Bumby. They talked about their classes for a bit and then the visitor asked if he was going to a party.

"No, I'm going to have my hands full." Bumby started to unlock the door and Lizzie backed away. "With Dean Liddell's daughter." He opened the door and Lizzie was revealed to the visitor. Lizzie shrunk away from the men. It didn't help that she wore nothing under her dress.

"Did ya go about poppin' her cherry or is it still available?" the visitor asked. Lizzie knew she's seen him before. Maybe once at tea?

"You're an hour too late for that, Jack." The men grinned wickedly and looked at Lizzie, who looked both afraid and offended.

"I heard she disappeared. Didn't think it'd be because of you." Jack said.

"Good. The less eyes on me the better." Bumby began to straighten Lizzie's hair as he spoke. "But, I feel like her bratty sister suspects me." Lizzie's fear evaporated at the mention of her sister.

"Don't you dare hurt Alice!" she ordered, pointing a finger into Bumby's chest. He grabbed her wrist and glared at her.

"As long as she keeps her mouth shut and you behave, she'll stay safe." His face softened and he started to pet her hair once more. "You will be good, won't you?" Lizzie glared at him, but nodded. "Good." The two men left the room and Lizzie leaned against the wall for support. Suddenly, the idea of having something to read dimmed dramatically in comparison to assuring Alice stayed safe. If she did what Bumby wanted her to do, she may lose herself, but at least her sister lived another day.

"Alice! Alice!" Lizzie ran through Wonderland Woods in search of her sister. She had to get a message to her. Bumby had come home threatening to hurt her because her father asked if he knew about her disappearance. He was curious since Alice suddenly acted differently around him. Lizzie couldn't find her anywhere.

"If it's the Queen you seek, you're looking in the wrong direction." Lizzie looked up to see the Cheshire Cat lounging on a tree branch.

"Cat! Where's my sister?" she asked.

"Where royalty stuff their faces with cake. She never turns down an offer." The Cat disappeared and Lizzie ran for Queensland.

The maze was new. Lizzie ran down its unfamiliar twists and turns , only to end up where she didn't want to. Plenty of times, she was chased by a card guard but he was easily lost in the labyrinth. Once she came to the middle, where Alice was helping herself to what looked like a third helping of cake, Lizzie ran for her sister.

"Alice!" She was prevented from getting any closer, though, because a group of guards held their weapons toward her.

"Lizzie? NO! Don't hurt her!" The cards didn't move, but they didn't run her through, either.

"Alice, listen to me. Don't speak of Bumby around Mum or Papa, okay?" Lizzie panted.

"But you told me to tell them before. He took you away. Don't you want to come home?" Alice asked.

"Of course I do. With all my heart. But if people know he did it because you told, he said he would hurt you, too." Alice gasped. "Don't be frightened. I'm doing everything I can to protect you. I'll do anything for you."

"Then come home." Alice said. "We all miss you. Mum can't sleep anymore. She just sits by the window all day, waiting for you to come home. And -" Alice couldn't finish because the Queen stood up so quickly the table with the cake was toppled over and the cake was ruined.

"Enough of this foolish talk! Send her away! Off with her head!" The guards advanced and Lizzie ran. She tried to lose them, but it seemed more would materialize around every corner. Suddenly, she found herself in a dead end. Alice's stomach dropped when she heard her sister's screams.


	3. Chapter 3: Sick

Bumby's old textbooks were the dullest books on Earth. Bumby held up his end, but Lizzie was far from satisfied. The books were full of long explanations of different scientists' theories of what happens to the human mind. Lizzie wondered what Bumby would make her do for a book that was actually interesting? If she recalled, he once told her he wanted to take her up against the wall in the train station restroom, where he had followed her once. The thought sent shivers up her spine. She tried to concentrate on her book instead of the foul things Bumby wanted to do to her.

The next chapter in the book was on trepanning. It was a horrible treatment were a hole was drilled into a patient's head to cure whatever mental condition they had. It was so hard to even look at the diagram. Lizzie put the book down and tried to think of other things. Like what ever happened to her shoes, or how anyone could get a ship into a bottle. She thought of why sealing wax works the way it does, what is the difference between cabbage and lettuce, and why there were no kings in Wonderland. How big would a pig's wings need to be, if it had them, to allow it to fly? And why was the sea so boiling hot? Lizzie tugged at her collar. Why was she so hot? She started to shiver, but she felt so warm to the touch. She felt like something was choking her and she spilled her guts into the chamber pot. Perhaps the dinner Bumby gave her earlier was disagreeing with her? Or maybe... No! Lizzie retched into the chamber pot once more. Her stomach felt like a sea in a storm. Or like boiling tea.

Lizzie was boiling in tea. She was drowning in it. The sides of the tea cup were too slick to allow her to climb out. The Hatter didn't help. He kept muttering about who-knows-what while the dormouse slept, despite Lizzie's screams for help. Lot of help those two were. As for the March Hare, he was off looking for more tea, claiming "bitter girls make bitter tea." As if all that weren't bad enough, a dodo became convinced that pecking her on the head would somehow solve all her problems. Her head pounded from all the pecking and her body ached from the hot tea. She felt absolutely miserable and wanted to wake from this nightmare, but Wonderland had other plans.

Bumby wiped the sweat off Lizzie's brow. She was burning up. She had thrown up a few times earlier that night, but her stomach seemed to have calmed a bit since then. He did his best to make her comfortable, but the poor girl just kept on shivering, no matter how many blankets she had wrapped around her. He'd moved her to his bed since her own had vomit stains. For a moment, she opened her eyes. They were glassy, as if she wasn't really there. She cried for her Papa. She cried for her mother and her sister and her nanny. At one point, he was sure she even called out for her cat. It was as if she were five years old again. Bumby prayed whatever she had would pass soon. If it was bad enough to need a doctor, that would mean being found with a kidnapped girl. No, he knew enough to be able to take care of her. She'd get better and everything would go back to normal.

Lizzie felt the sun on her face and turned away from it. Nanny would be announcing breakfast any minute now. Oh, but her head hurt! Just five more minutes in bed would be nice. Lizzie stretched out and made contact with a hand. Confused, Lizzie opened her eyes and saw that Bumby sat in a chair beside her with half his body draped over the bed. She realized he moved her to his bed during the night and had stayed beside her the whole time. He stirred and Lizzie shut her eyes to appear like she was still sleeping. He groaned and cracked his neck and put a hand on her forehead. A wet cloth quickly replaced his hand. He was taking care of her. She didn't know how to feel about that. Lizzie opened her eyes and saw relief in Bumby's face.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" he asked. Lizzie ignored the "sweetheart" bit and answered his question.

"Sore. And my head hurts." She realized she sounded a bit childish, but at the moment, she just wanted to stop feeling horrible. Bumby brought her some broth to sip at and helped her to sit up enough to eat it. He had to help her with everything, including going to the bathroom. For three days, she laid in his bed while he took care of her. On the fourth day, something came up that required him to leave the house. It had something to do with a school project, but that meant Lizzie had to be locked up in the room once again.

"No, please!" Lizzie cried. "Don't make me go back in there!"

"Elizabeth, please cooperate with me. Just get in there!" Bumby picked her up to take her back to the room. Lizzie was placed back on the now clean mattress and was told to rest. He kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket over her before leaving. Lizzie slept and only dreamed of floating.

Lizzie laid in Bumby's bed with him curled up behind her. He had gone to a party hosted by a handful of students from the university and when he came home quite tipsy, he took her in his bed. He wasn't so rough as he was during her punishment, but he didn't slow down like last time. She didn't appreciate being taken so roughly, especially only after a few days since she overcame her sickness. She tried to scratch him, but that only made him moan louder. Creepy sod. At the same time, however, she felt confused. He was treating her considerably well. He could be hitting her like when she first came here. He could force her to do anything. Most of the day, he gave her space. Tonight, she found herself helping to remove her clothes so Bumby could take her to that peculiar high that happened when they coupled. That was the only thing that softened her situation - for a few seconds she could forget where she was and who she was with.

She didn't love him. Not by a mile. No, but something was happening to her and she was afraid. She was allowing him to do this to her. She tried to tell herself that _she_ was using _him_, but even she didn't believe it. She did it to keep her family safe. She knew that, but there was something else happening. Something she couldn't explain.

Bumby stirred behind her. She didn't bother to pretend she was asleep like she usually did.

"Good morning, my love." Bumby said before he kissed the back of her neck. He rolled her over so he could straddle her hips. He looked ridiculous in the morning. His hair stood up at odd angles and he had to squint at her when he didn't have his glasses. He looked almost normal. Lizzie wondered if he hadn't been such a disgusting person, if he'd worked for her heart without threatening her, or if he'd never kidnapped her, could she see herself with him? Again, she assured herself she didn't love him. No amount of sex or sweet words could forgive his initial wrong-doing, but if things had been different?

"Why me?" Lizzie whispered.

"Hm? What was that?" Bumby asked. Lizzie had so many questions running through her head but had no way to word them. She sat up and pulled her legs out from under him. She started with an easier question.

"What do you do all day?" she asked.

"Take care of you, of course." he answered.

"But what about after you lock me behind that door?"

"Well, I read, study, sometimes I go out for a bit. And at teatime, I'm at your house reveling in the fact that they have no idea I have you writhing in my sheets at night." His answer made Lizzie turn a shade of red, both from embarrassment and anger, but she kept with her train of thought.

"How big is this place? Is it a house or a flat, or...?"

"My parents' house. Four bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, and a parlor. I sometimes rent a room out to Jack when he needs it." Bumby started to stroke her arm.

"Where are your parents?" Lizzie continued.

"Dead." Bumby gave no other explanation.

"Oh." It was quiet for a bit before Lizzie asked another question.

"Why did you take me away from my family?"

"I told you before."He said. "Your teasing had become too much. I know we both got what we wanted in the end."

"If I was a "tease", know that it was never my intention." she responded. "I never liked Papa's students. They all sucked up to him just for a chance to graduate with a few extra points. It was always 'Might I hold the tea cozy, Sir?' 'Might I pour, Sir?' Bunch of toadies. Every year since I can remember, they've been that way. The faces and names changed, but their actions never did. I thought it was pathetic. Then you started to come by and suddenly I started to fear for my life. Then, Papa's toadies didn't seem so bad. I would see you everywhere and I honestly thought I was going to die that day in Waterloo Station." By now, tears started to flow from her eyes. "Do you have any idea how afraid I was? Did you ever think about how I would feel about this? I had a future ahead of me and you took it for yourself! If you truly felt something for me, why didn't you do it the right way? Bring me flowers, court me, anything but kidnap me! I've never hated anyone. I can be a very loving person, but only to those who treat me with respect. But you... you took me, stole me away from everyone I loved and used me as a whore!" She wiped tears from her eyes. She couldn't say any more without crying.

They sat there in silence. Lizzie tried to compose herself, but it was hard. She couldn't even look at him without seeing everything she lost.

Bumby stared down at the crying girl. Some of the things she said made him want to slap her, but at the same time, she was still his Lizzie. His saucy little minx whose heart was broken. Her family was everything to her, but wasn't he enough? He gave her everything she could get at home and more. But something inside him told him to comfort her, so he wrapped his arms around her. She was quite stiff, but she continued to cry into his chest.

Lizzie sat in front of the vanity and brushed her hair when Bumby set down a paper and pen in front of her.

"What is this?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm allowing you to write to your family. You can say anything, but do not mention my name. Or the word "kidnap". Understand?" Bumby asked. Lizzie nodded and took up the pen. She thought about her words carefully and started to write:

I'm sorry I disappeared so suddenly. I hope you know I never wanted to make you worry. I am doing well. I'm safe and staying with a friend. I love you all very much. I don't know if or when I'll come back home, so tell Alice I wish her a happy birthday. I know it's coming up soon.

All my love,

Lizzie

Lizzie signed the paper and handed it to Bumby. He skimmed over what she wrote to make sure it didn't reveal too much. After it gained his approval, he sealed it in an envelope.

"I'll make sure it reaches them." he said. "I'm visiting them for tea tomorrow, so I'll slip it in with their other mail."

"Thank you." Lizzie whispered. It was soft, but Bumby heard it.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise

For a while, Lizzie had been liberated from the dirty room and was allowed to roam in Bumby's bedroom. Of course, it was only with his supervision and the door locked. However, she wasn't allowed near the windows. Bumby had been trying to study, but he was distracted by Lizzie pacing. She was bored. She claimed she read all the books he gave her and he had been too busy to get any others. He suddenly got an idea.

"Lizzie, can you play the piano?" he asked.

"Of course! What proper lady can't?" she answered. Bumby set down his book and took her hand. He led her out of the room and down a staircase to a parlor, where a piano sat. Lizzie looked at him curiously.

"Play something." Lizzie sat down on the bench and positioned her fingers over the keys, but before she could begin, Bumby stopped her. "Wait. Sit on my lap. And don't stop, no matter what." Lizzie was suspicious now, but she stood up and allowed Bumby to sit down first so she could sit on his lap. She began playing when a hand began to bunch up her dress. She slowed for a few notes, but continued her playing. The hand slid into the top of her bloomers and started to rub across her privates. She finally knew what he meant to do, but she would endure it. She set her mind on the notes and played as if he weren't there. This was a game of will and he was going to lose.

Lizzie was doing quite well, Bumby acknowledged. Especially with his hand assaulting her sweet spot. He used two fingers to enter her and he heard her hit a wrong note. Lizzie quickly recovered and kept on playing. He pumped his fingers in and out and added a third finger. He felt her squirm, but it didn't affect her playing. His left hand moved up to her breast and his lips devoted their attention to her neck. He felt her shiver and her hips twitched forward. _Give in, Lizzie._ he thought. _You're enjoying this. _But she did not give in so easily. She kept her back straight and her fingers pressed the right keys, but she felt that pressure building up inside of her again. She needed release.

Lizzie squirmed more often, Bumby noticed. Another twitch of her hips, another squirm... she was getting close, even though she tried not to show it. Her face was red and her eyes were clouded. Her hips twitched again. Lizzie was nearing the end of the song and Bumby knew it. If she finished the song before he could get her to release, it would mean she won. And he couldn't have that. He pumped his fingers faster and harder. Lizzie whimpered and then slammed the piano keys as she came screaming. Bumby reveled in the feel of her spasming around his fingers. Too bad, she only had four notes left to go...

Lizzie leaned back against Bumby and panted. Damn him! He won. He kissed the side of her face and stroked her hair.

"My turn." he whispered in her ear.

"What?!" Lizzie breathed. She hardly got an answer before Bumby stood up and moved her to the wall. She was instantly captured in a kiss. Bumby's hands roamed everywhere before he removed all their clothes as fast as he could. He sucked at her breast for a minute before he moved her left leg up and around his hip. Lizzie understood what was happening and wrapped her arms around his neck so her other leg could be moved up. He slipped inside her and thrust his hips. Lizzie whimpered. She was still sensitive from her release and now he was building her up all over again. The friction sent sparks throughout her body and she knew she wouldn't last long.

Bumby felt Lizzie's nails dig into his skin. She was close, as was he. He increased his pace and sent Lizzie into orgasm once more. For once, she was extremely vocal, moaning "Yes! Yes! Yes!", which sent him over the edge. He called out her name when he came. He dropped to his knees and Lizzie let go of his neck. She didn't look him in the eye. The embarrassment that came with having sex with him was overwhelming. She reached for her clothes and started to put them on. Bumby, on the other hand, just sat there and watched.

"You should put your clothes back on." Lizzie said.

"Worried I might catch a cold?" Bumby teased.

"No, I'm just sick of seeing your scrawny butt." she retorted. Bumby smiled at her quip and started to put his clothes on.

Graduation day was upon them. Bumby had graduated with honors, just as he said. He attended a party hosted by Lizzie's father and had come home early to celebrate in his own way. This "celebration" was pretty much just Lizzie naked and tied to his bed. He invited her to be as vocal as she wanted, so she wasted no time telling him off.

"You miserable wanker! Untie me this instant!" Bumby merely stood at the foot of the bed and prepared something she couldn't see, as his back was turned toward her. "What are you doing?" Bumby flipped her over onto her belly before she could see what he was doing. He moved her so that her butt was up in the air. Lizzie felt him give it a squeeze before spreading something cold and slimy over her bumhole. "What is that?!" Lizzie tried to see what was happening when Bumby's hand kept her head facing the headboard. A hard object was positioned at her hole and slowly slid in. Lizzie cried out from the intrusion. It felt odd, whatever it was.

Bumby slid the dildo further in. He rubbed Lizzie's thigh in apology, but he had made sure it was small so she wouldn't be in too much pain. The dildo was pushed into her as far as it was supposed to go, and Bumby let her get used to the feel. Lizzie felt weird with that thing inside her. Bumby left it in and untied her hands. He laid down on the bed and ordered her to do something she'd never done before.

"You want me to do what?!" Lizzie looked at him in shock.

"You heard me. I'll tell you what to do, don't worry." Lizzie glanced down at the obvious bulge in his pants. "Go on," he assisted. Lizzie unbuttoned his trousers and he lifted his hips so she could pull them down. Next, his underwear was pulled down. Now, there was nothing between her and his penis. Bumby guided her hands to grasp the shaft and had her pump her hands up and down. Lizzie could have continued this way, but he wanted more. Her head was guided down and his penis slipped past her lips.

"Ow! Watch those teeth!" Bumby ordered. Lizzie looked up at him defiantly and he felt her teeth lightly scrape up his penis. He frowned at her insolence. In retaliation, he held the back of her head and rammed his cock up her throat. Lizzie's eyes went wide and she sat up, coughing.

"Are you trying to choke me?!" she asked, annoyed. "I almost vomited all over you!"

"I told you no teeth!" Bumby replied.

"And I prefer not to have that thing in my mouth." Lizzie countered. "So I guess neither of us are going to be very happy."

"Just finish and I'll take care of you, too." Bumby sat back and made Lizzie continue. She continued to pump her fists over his shaft and sucked the head. Bumby closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations. She was pretty good considering this was her first time doing it. Or was it?

Bumby moaned and Lizzie slowed what she was doing. She was hardly touching him, except to give his cock quick licks. The tease! He wanted to shove it down her throat, but he held himself back. She was driving him crazy! She pumped his penis slowly, but it was enough to tip him over the edge. With a groan, he came. White goo squirted across his stomach and all over Lizzie's hands. She wiped her hands on his blanket while Bumby enjoyed the last fleeting feelings of his orgasm.

Bumby tied Lizzie's hands up once more and added her legs, too, so that she was laying with both up by the headboard. Bumby toyed with the dildo still in her bum and buried his fingers in her pussy. She was already soaking wet down there.

Whenever they talked, Lizzie gave him sarcastic and defiant comments, but he knew she enjoyed having sex with him. He knew she truly enjoyed him. Tonight was proof. She wasn't telling him off anymore. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy and he thought he could see a hint of a smile on those perfect lips. She was all his. He licked her sweet spot, just as she had done to tease him.

"Arrrrrghhhh! I hate you." Lizzie whined. Bumby continued his own teasing and Lizzie went back to insulting him. "Furry-faced leech! Insufferable toad! Horrendous troll!" Her words only made him tease her more until she was practically begging him to finish. He gave one slow lick and then moved his fingers faster. This sent Lizzie over the edge and as she screamed, he pulled the dildo out. The sudden move made her cry out in surprise. He untied the girl and she just laid there, worn out. Bumby laid down next to her and pulled her closer to him. She fell asleep with her face in his chest.

In the morning, Lizzie wasn't at his side. For a moment, he thought she might have gotten away, but he quickly found her in the bathroom, crying.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked as he wiped her tears away.

"I've been here for almost two months and not once have I gotten my menstruation cycle." Lizzie cried. Bumby froze. He was having so much fun taking his little tease, he nearly forgot about the consequences. No cycle meant she was pregnant, which meant doctors and midwives and people knowing Lizzie was here with them. Unless... he had to make a quick decision. If he brought her home, pretending to have found her, he could probably get away with asking for her hand in marriage pretty quickly. The wedding will come and go and he and Elizabeth could be together without having to hide. She would give birth to the child and he won't have to worry about scandals or being sent to gaol. Maybe if he worked fast, they could get away with the child coming "a bit early but being healthy enough to be full-sized." Bumby hated to part with his love for even a minute, but it had to be done, unless he wanted a bastard child and a trip to the gallows for kidnapping.


	5. Chapter 5: I Do

The reunion was filled with tears and kisses and laughter. Lizzie was told what to say and pulled off the runaway story well. Alice glared at him the entire time. They all had dinner together and after dessert, Bumby made his move.

"I know you just got your daughter back, but there is something I must say. I was too shy to say this aloud before, but since she disappeared, I thought I would never have the chance to say it. Now that she's back, I would like to say this before I lose my chance again. Lizzie," He got down on one knee and brought out a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" Lizzie gasped. Alice looked horrified. The adults, however, found it romantic. Lizzie wanted nothing but to say no. She wanted to scream and fight and never see him again now that she was safe at home. But how would she be able to explain the baby? She could claim rape, but every chance at finding a decent husband would be out the window. Even if she was a victim, no one would want someone unpure. No one... but Bumby. He got her pregnant in the first place and he could give her food and money and shelter. She was trapped.

"Yes." She breathed. She hardly registered her answer before the ring was placed on her finger and her family congratulated the "happy couple". Lizzie was in a daze the rest of the night. Bumby was given a guest room to sleep in, though he snuck into Lizzie's room once everyone fell asleep. Lizzie hardly touched her bed. Instead, she sat in front of her window and looked up at the stars.

"Something wrong?" Bumby whispered.

"Mother used to tell me all about her coming-out ball and how she met Papa. I was so excited for mine. She promised one for my 19th birthday, but I guess that'll never happen." Lizzie answered.

"You'll get a much finer party, love." Bumby said, coming to her side.

"It's not the party, it's just... I thought I'd have more of a choice when it came to choosing my future partner." she answered.

"Is my love not enough? I thought you were enjoying yourself last night?" Lizzie's face turned red as it did whenever he mentioned their coupling. Bumby smiled at her reaction and kissed her cheek. "Come to bed." He pulled her out of her chair and led her to her bed.

"Are you insane? My parents are right next door. As is Alice!" She hissed.

"Don't worry. I can be quiet. The question is, can you?" The answer turned out to be yes, but only with a lot of will power. Every whimper made her cringe. She hoped Alice was deep in Wonderland and not able to hear them. By one in the morning, both were disheveled and Bumby snuck back into his room.

The wedding preparations went by way too fast for Lizzie. Her mother's wedding dress was altered to fit her and a few changes were made to make it look more modern. Invitations were made and sent and family members arrived and before long, Lizzie was in her dress waiting to walk down the aisle. Her mind was screaming at her to run while she still could, but the reminder of the morning sickness she had to hide from everyone kept her right where she was. Alice as the flower girl walked down the aisle, followed by Lizzie's cousins and friends as the bride's maids. Alice glared up at the groom. She still didn't trust him. Bumby glanced at Alice with a bored look, but he perked up immensely when Lizzie appeared. Arthur held her arm as he walked her down the aisle. Lizzie's heart was beating fast.

Was this really happening? With every step, she got closer to her future as Mrs. Angus Bumby. He looked pleased with himself as he watched her come closer. Arthur gave Elizabeth over and the priest started talking. He talked about how marriage is a life-long commitment and how a wife should obey the husband and plenty of things that didn't help her nerves. Or her stomach. Bumby had to slip her something to calm her morning sickness early in the morning, before anyone was awake. Now, she felt her nervousness alone would make her sick again. Bumby seemed to sense her anxiety and gave her a supporting nudge.

Their vows were said and a ring was placed on Lizzie's finger. Before she knew it, she was a married woman. There was a party afterwards at the Liddell's house. The backyard was decorated with flowers and everything was white and beautiful. Everyone congratulated Bumby on his marriage. It was almost as if they were all in on his plans.

"So, _Mrs. Bumby_," one of Lizzie's best friends said. Lizzie had to repress a shudder at the mention of her new title. "We're all want to know: How did you two meet?" Lizzie glanced at Bumby. Or should she call him Angus now?

"Well, he was one of my father's students. He came over for tea quite often." Lizzie answered. It wasn't a lie. She just hoped they didn't ask...

"When did you know you were in love with him?" One of Lizzie's cousins asked. Oh God. She didn't know how to answer that. She wasn't in love with the sod. She married him because he got her pregnant. Thankfully, Angus stepped in.

"It was love at first sight, of course." he answered. The bridesmaids giggled and commented how romantic that was.

"Oh, it's just like a fairy tale!" one of the girls said. Lizzie heard Alice murmur "YUCK!" just quiet enough so no one else heard her. _I'm with you, Alice._ she thought. Lizzie wanted to take a sip of her champagne, but thought better of it. She just wanted this nightmare to end already, though at the same time, she didn't want to leave her family.

It wasn't long before a beautiful white cake was brought out and Lizzie and Angus cut it together. Alice perked up a bit at being served her favorite food. She only wished it could make her grow like in Wonderland, so that she could step on the evil man who took her sister away. At least she was able to sit next to Lizzie while they ate.

After the cake, Lizzie changed out of her wedding dress and into something more suitable for traveling. All her bridesmaids helped her out of the white gown and Alice sat on her sister's bed, waiting for her last goodbye. The girls chattered about where they thought the groom was taking Lizzie for their honeymoon. The only one who knew was Angus' best man, Jack, and he was keeping the secret, no matter how many girls tried to get it out of him.

Once changed, the girls all said their goodbyes, promising to write to each other. Alice was the last. She gave her sister the biggest hug she could give and whispered in her sister's ear, "Don't leave again, Lizzie."

"I'm sorry, Alice, I have to." Lizzie whispered back.

"Don't let him hurt you." Alice added before Lizzie let go and left. Angus was waiting at the carriage. Lizzie hugged and kissed her parents and promised to visit more. They gave her their love and Lizzie entered the carriage with her husband. With waves and kisses, the newly wedded couple departed.

"So, what are you planning to do?" Lizzie asked. "The honeymoon is usually when the couple consummates their marriage, but you've done that already."

"I have something special in mind." Angus answered. "I know for sure you'll enjoy it."

"Great..." Lizzie crossed her arms and leaned her head against the window.

"Lizzie, come here." Angus said.

"What?" Angus patted his lap and Lizzie turned away.

"No!" Angus grabbed her arm and pulled her over onto his lap. With his arms around hers, she was unable to remove herself from his lap.

"Much better." Angus commented. Lizzie huffed. Despite being his insufferable self, he actually gave her a lot of attention. He kissed her and played with her hair. He told her how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress. He had his filthy hands all over her body. The combination of the kisses and the ride made Lizzie so tired. She ended up nodding off and woke up half an hour later with her head on his shoulder.

The carriage stopped and Lizzie stood from Angus' lap. They'd made it to the train station. Angus helped Lizzie out of the carriage and grabbed their bags. They boarded a train and were off to their destination. During the ride, Angus held Elizabeth's hand and one passing old woman commented on "the joys of young love."

"Where are we going?" Lizzie asked.

"It's a secret. We should get there by late afternoon." Angus said. He interested himself in a newspaper and Lizzie pulled out a book from her bag. She took it from her room while she still had the chance. She was sick and tired of Angus' psychology books. For a while, Lizzie lost herself in her book. She forgot she was on a train with a man she despised, instead she was in another world. When he heard a giggle, Angus looked up from his newspaper. Her laugh was beautiful. He realized he hadn't seen her truly laugh around him. The only emotions she ever showed around him was either anger or fear. He wanted her to smile at him. He formed a plan in his mind. She _will_ smile for him. She _will_ be happy with him.


	6. Chapter 6: The Honeymoon

The train arrived at the station just after tea time and the couple got off. They first took a carriage to the place where they would be spending their honeymoon. It was a nice cottage not too far from the city, but also private enough so nothing and no one would bother them. Lizzie admitted to herself that it was charming. The cottage had a kitchen, a parlor with a fireplace, a bedroom with a large bed, and a bathroom with more modern ammenadies.

"What do you think?" Angus asked after they took a tour of the house.

"It's... wonderful." she answered honestly.

"I'm glad you like it. Why don't you get settled and I'll get a few things ready." Angus said before turning to leave.

"What things?" Lizzie called out to him, but he didn't seem to hear her. Lizzie unpacked their bags and stuck their clothes in a dresser at the far end of the room. She set her books down on top of the dresser and stuck the bags under the bed. From the bedroom window, she could see a span of grass and the sun setting over a city skyline. Flowers grew just under the window and Lizzie could see they were small red roses. The weather outside was clear and sunny and a bit hot, but it was bearable. In fact, it was beautiful. The child in her wanted nothing more than to run through the grass and enjoy the day. But she couldn't. She was a married woman, now. There was no time for things like that anymore. Especially when her husband kept her occupied with his constant need for touch.

"Lizzie?" She heard Angus calling for her. She parted from the window and went to look for him. She found him at the kitchen table, which had been set with a fancy red tablecloth, a rose in a vase, and dinner for two. The lights were turned low and the room had a romantic feel to it. The smell of the dinner was making her hungry. In fact, she felt as if she hadn't eaten all day. She was always hungry lately. She had an extra helping at breakfast and a second slice of cake at her wedding. Angus pulled out her chair and she sat down. He sat across from her and filled their glasses with something Lizzie felt she shouldn't drink.

"It's sparkling water. I got it just for you. Also, there's a bottle of grape juice my friend says tastes just like wine." Angus said. Lizzie thanked him and had a sip. It was bubbly and tasted like lemons. The dinner went nicely. Angus had prepared meat and vegetables, which tasted really good. He even made a little more, predicting Lizzie's appetite increase. He knew it had to do with the pregnancy and he loved watching her enjoy her food. When dinner was over, they got ready for bed. Lizzie knew Angus had something planned. He got creative for his graduation and she knew he wouldn't skip out on being creative on their wedding night.

"Elizabeth, I have something for you." Angus said. _Here it comes._ Lizzie thought. But Angus' surprise was nothing like she thought it would be. "I know I did not wait for our marriage to make you mine. But our marriage doesn't just mean you are my wife. It also means I am your husband. I took so much from you, and now I am giving you a chance to take what you want from me." Lizzie raised an eyebrow. _Is he saying what I think he's saying?_

"You talked so much of what you missed out on, so I'm letting you do what you want. I know you must have had some fantasy of what you'd do on your wedding night." He was right, but Lizzie wouldn't admit it to anyone. But he was her husband now. That meant she could enjoy herself, right? She still remembered the basis of her marrying him in the first place, but she finally had a say in what she could do. She had a choice. Lizzie tried to suppress the shaking feeling in her knees and hands and started to unbutton her husband's shirt. He smiled fondly at her and helped in the removal of their clothing.

Lizzie stayed in her underwear, the delicately embroidered stockings she wore to her wedding (_they were gorgeous, so someone might as well see them!_), and the blue garter around her right thigh (her "something blue"). Angus stared at the beauty before him. He could easily mistake her for an angel. She had pushed him down on the bed and was straddling his hips. She took a few calming breaths and kissed him on the lips. Angus happily accepted her kiss. He tried adding his tongue into the kiss, but Lizzie stopped when she felt it. The tease.

"Behave." she whispered. That one word fueled an inferno in his belly. Lizzie kissed him again and Angus did behave himself. He placed his hands on her small waist and enjoyed her lips on his. She broke the kiss and moved one of his hands to her garter.

"I need a little help removing this." Her attempt at being sexy was... well, she _was _sexy, but in an innocent way. Or was she being innocent in a devilish way? Yes, that was more Lizzie's type. She feigned innocence when she really had a mischievous streak in her. Angus hooked a finger in her garter to help the girl when she grabbed his hand. "No hands." Oh. _Oh..._ He could play her game. Angus kissed her hip and grabbed the garter with his teeth. He slowly pulled it down her leg, all the while looking her in the eye. She was flushed and her eyes looked dark with lust. He loved seeing her like that.

The garter was pulled off and thrown to the side with the rest of their clothes. Lizzie resumed her previous position of sitting over Angus' hips. His glasses were moved up to the top of his head so they didn't get smudged during their love-making. His eyes were dark and he watched her every move. His hands went back to her waist and his thumbs rubbed small circles over her skin. Lizzie removed her bra and looked at him expectantly. Angus knew what to do and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Lizzie let out a soft moan. He gave her breasts the attention they deserved. When she had enough, Lizzie pulled away and moved his hand to the waistband of her underwear. He slipped the garment off and pulled the stockings off with it. Now, she was completely naked.

Lizzie teased her husband by sitting her naked quim on his penis, but not allowing him to enter her. Instead, she resumed kissing him. He could hardly pay attention to her lips when a far more delicious pair were teasing his cock. Her small but noticeable hip movements weren't helping, either. His hands had abandoned her waist and were now feeling her perfect little bum. Finally, she lifted her hips enough for him to get the message. He stuck his penis in her entrance and she slowly lowered herself until she was back to sitting on his hips. She wriggled a little, trying to get used to his size in her. She moved her hips in a slow rhythm. She felt so divine clenched around his member. She had no idea how good she felt. Her pace increased a little for more friction. He helped her along by rubbing her sweet spot with his thumb. That made her move faster.

Angus came first. Her movements were too much and he shot his seed inside her. Knowing she wanted her release, too, her continued rubbing that little nub that made her go crazy. She would clench up around him and thrust her hips, trying to get more of that feeling. She was getting close.

"AH, Ah, Angus!" Lizzie came and Bumby pressed down on the convulsing nub, making her moan louder and longer. When the feeling passed, she lifted up off of him and laid beside him. She felt giddy and sleepy and the ache between her legs was just so wonderful. A strong arm pulled her close and she fell asleep with her face in his chest.

His plan worked. For the most part. Lizzie willingly took part in their love-making and he was sure he saw a smile in the end. And he was right about her devilish side. The "no hands" bit was incredibly sexy and she knew she had him under her spell. Everything was going perfectly. He had Elizabeth Liddell as his wife and in his bed. He had a child coming and his life couldn't get any better.

The couple were lying together in a hammock and looking up at the stars. Something had been eating at Lizzie and she felt this was as good a chance as any to ask what was on her mind.

"Angus?"

"Yes?"

"You know practically everything about me. I wouldn't doubt you got all that information from my diary, but I know next to nothing about you. As we are husband and wife now, I think I should know more about you." Lizzie waited for an answer.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Everything. Like, what was your childhood like?" Angus closed his eyes. His childhood wasn't the greatest.

"My father was a banker. But he was a horrible man. He'd beat me and my mother. I once planned to run away with my mother to get away from him, but my mother was too frightened of the social consequences to leave. When my father died, it was a relief. We were happy for a while, but she got remarried to a drunkard. By that time, I chose to stay in school. I was thirteen when my mother and her husband were murdered. I was happy she was dead, if only because then she wouldn't choose anyone else to harm her. I stayed with an uncle until I started college. When I wanted to move out, I stayed in my family's old home." Angus looked at Lizzie to see if she was paying attention. She was.

"Why did you choose psychology as your major?" She asked.

"It started with my mother. I wanted to know why she would choose to be with men that were obviously no good for her. Once I get my graduate's degree, I want to help children who've had a bad life forget their past to better their future." Lizzie was surprised. She didn't think he cared much for children. Speaking of children...

"Can I tell you something?" Lizzie asked.

"Anything." Angus answered.

"I'm afraid." she admitted.

"Of what?" Angus asked.

"Of the pregnancy. I did the math. I should start showing by the end of our honeymoon. What if it seems too early? They'll know we didn't wait." Angus held her close.

"There are ways to conceal the bump for at least a couple of months. It'll give us time." Angus explained.

"I hope so." There was a pause and Lizzie thought of something else. "Do you think it'll be a girl or a boy?"

"What do you think? I'll be happy with either." Angus said.

"Me, too." Lizzie said. They sat there staring at the stars. To dispel some of the silence, Angus pointed out a few stars and constellations he knew. Sometimes he'd talk about the mythology behind the names. He was quite knowledgeable about many subjects such as history, mythology, and astronomy. The mythology part interested her. One of the books she brought with her was about Greek Mythology. She and her father both shared a love for the stories.

Angus' steady voice and the story of Hercules eventually lulled Lizzie into a deep sleep.

"This is our last day." Angus said.

"Mm-hm." She answered, still half asleep. She had been very tired lately. And hungry. She'd taken to eating strawberries with everything and Angus had to constantly go to the town and buy her more.

"Come now, Elizabeth, it's a nice day." Angus opened the curtains to let more light in the room. Lizzie buried her face in her pillow. Angus crawled on the bed and kissed her bare shoulder. The past few weeks, the nights had been so hot, they didn't bother to even dress for bed.

"Mmpf!" Lizzie mumbled into her pillow. She felt his sweaty hands start to roam over her body.

"Okay, okay! Just stop wiping your hand sweat all over me." Lizzie sat up but Angus didn't move away. He kissed her on the lips and ran his hand down her body. He broke the kiss and smiled.

"So what fantasies are you going to play out today, my little succubus?" Angus asked.

"What did you just call me?" Lizzie asked, astonished.

"You've definatly showed your devilish side this month." he answered. "Of course, I've always known it was there."

"I do not have a devilish side." Lizzie stated as she pulled on her shift.

"Oh, really? Then who was it that snuck out of her window while she was grounded? Who asked to try one of Jack's cigarettes?" Lizzie paused. _So that's why he looked so familiar!_ Lizzie cringed at the memory of trying the cigarette. It was no fun at all.

"That proves nothing." Lizzie said.

"Do the scratches you left on my back count as proof?" Lizzie frowned at him. Angus gave her a mocking smile. "Oh, Lizzie. The smoking, the sex, getting pregnant out of wedlock... It seems you're on a downhill spiral. If I hadn't married you, you'd probably be selling your backside in the darkest depths of England."

"Excuse me? None of this would have happened if you'd just had any sense of self-control! YOU were the one who followed me into the ladies' restroom at Waterloo Station! YOU were the one who put his filthy hands on me, asking me to do things I didn't want to do! YOU were the one who broke into my home and kidnapped me just so you could use me as your own personal whore!" Lizzie's face was red with anger. "I had to marry you because YOU got me pregnant! If I hadn't, I would have no chance of having a good life! I would be shunned by everyone I love!"

"You sound like my mother." Angus said with disgust.

"And you act like your father." Lizzie mumbled. Angus' eyes widened. Anger boiled up inside him. He was nothing like his father! He wanted to slap her, but that would only prove her point. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Lizzie wanted to stay angry, but she felt her lip tremble and her eyes watered up. Every horrible thing that's happened was because of him! She realized how stupid she'd been acting throughout the entire trip,trying to open up to him just because he was the father of her baby and her husband. She thought since she was stuck with him for the rest of her life, she could at least try to love him, but that was impossible. Married or not, father or not, he was still the same vile man who had kidnapped and raped her. No marriage or baby could ever change that!

Something deep inside her, though, wanted to love him. Only because she'd dreamed of having a husband she loved and who loved her in return. Everything was conflicting in her mind. She wanted to leave, to run to a place where he couldn't find her, but the baby kept her bound to him. It would have been easy to pretend to be someone else, but with a baby, people would think she was a harlot. Unless she pretended to be a young widow? She could pretend to mourn for a while. Despite all the possibilities, she knew she couldn't do it alone. It was dangerous for a woman to travel alone, plus if she got caught... She dared not to think what he would do to her.

Lizzie brushed her tears away and continued to get ready for the day. She dressed herself in the lightest dress she had and washed her face. She left her stockings and shoes and walked barefoot to a stream close by. She sat on a rock in the shade of a large tree and dipped her feet in the cool water. It seemed almost a miracle that something could seem so peaceful when her life was becoming so chaotic. Butterflies would flutter around and a mother duck swam past with her ducklings trailing behind her. The peacefulness actually made her smile. She sat back to lay on the rock and enjoy the day, but something made her open her eyes. She did so and saw Angus standing over her. She jumped at least a foot in the air.

"Angus! I didn't hear you coming." Lizzie said. She watched him watch her. Why was he so quiet? Was he going to hurt her? He stood there for a bit before sitting on the grassy bank. He pat the grass beside him - an invitation for her to sit next to him. Since she didn't want another fight with him, she moved over to him. Once she was seated, he changed positions so that his head was resting on her lap. Lizzie rolled her eyes. Angus seemed quite content and had his eyes closed. The heat had a way of making people sleepy and seemed to have gotten to him. Before she knew it, Angus was sleeping. Suddenly, Lizzie spotted something. In the reeds close by croaked an old bullfrog. This gave her an idea. She smiled a wicked smile. She caught the frog without waking the sleeping man on her lap and carefully sat the frog on his chest. The old bullfrog had no problem with her plan and stayed put. She then began to run her hand through Angus' hair. The motion made the man smile.

"Mmm..." he sounded his approval. Another hand ran its way down his body, careful no to scare away the frog, and rubbed the area just below his belly button. The smile turned to a smirk. He woke to watch what he thought was going to be a handjob when he came face-to-face with the frog. The frog croaked its greeting and Angus yelled out in surprise and jumped up, causing the startled frog to jump into the stream. Lizzie struggled to hold back her giggles. Angus didn't look too pleased as he re-adjusted his glasses and wiped the spot where the bullfrog previously sat. He glared at the giggling woman on the grass.

Lizzie was tearing up. Oh, the look on Angus' face when he saw the frog! She looked up at him and her smile faded. He had the look. The look he always had when she was in serious trouble.

"Lizzie?" Angus kneeled before her.

"Yes?" She asked, trying to play innocent.

"You've been misbehaving a lot today." he stated.

"I thought that was why you liked me?" Lizzie gave him her most innocent face. He didn't buy it.

"Bend over my knee and lift your skirts. Now." He demanded. His tone made her know she wasn't getting out of this. Lizzie hesitantly did as he told her and sat there, embarrassed she was doing it out in the open. "Pull down your underwear, too." Angus instructed. Lizzie's pants were pulled down and her bum was sticking out for anyone to see if they came by. Luckily for her, they'd seen no one around the entire month.

Angus caressed her smooth ivory skin before he gave it a slap.

"OW!" Lizzie cried out.

"If you insist on behaving like a child, you will be punished like one." Angus said before giving her bum another slap. Ten times, she received the slaps. "That was for arguing with me this morning." She received ten more for the frog, then ten more just because. By now, her bum was bright red and she was a sobbing mess. Angus softly rubbed the sore cheeks, almost as if in apology. A finger dipped down between her legs to feel her soft petals and came out covered in her juice.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you enjoyed that." Angus said. Lizzie shook her head "no" and tried to wipe her tears. "No? Then what's this?" His fingers returned to her core and spread the juice around. Lizzie knew she could only sit there and allow Angus to touch her. Her sniveling soon turned to whimpers and gasps. He pumped his fingers in and out as fast as he could. His Lizzie was responding positively to his touch. She was so close... Angus stopped and flipped her over so she was lying on her back in the grass. He un-did his trousers and pulled them down. He was rough as he fucked her hard into the grass. Lizzie cried, saying she was sorry and she won't do it again, but that didn't matter to the man on top of her. He only wanted his release. Lizzie came first, then Angus, who spit out honeyed words of adoration. When it was all over, Lizzie was sore everywhere - her back, her bum, between her legs - and her knees felt weak. Angus picked her up off the ground and carried her into the cottage.


	7. Chapter 7: Bundle of Joy

The day after the couple got home, they announced Lizzie was pregnant. Everyone congratulated them - except one. Alice sat out of the way, pouting. Their mother went on about how much Lizzie would enjoy motherhood and Nanny told stories of when Lizzie and Alice were newborns. Alice heard enough. She picked up her cat and went up to her room.

"Can you believe them, Dinah? Everyone is so happy for that evil man. Why can't they see how unhappy Lizzie is?" Alice said. Dinah meowed her answer.

"Exactly!" Alice said as if she understood the cat. "I know my sister. She's faking her happiness. She does the same around father's students. He's hurting her, I just know it. Lizzie told me how horrible he was and when they leave, I'm going to tell mother and father."

"I don't think you will, Alice." Alice jumped and saw Bumby in her doorway. Alice gasped and held Dinah close to her. He stepped into her room and closed the door behind him. Alice was scared. What was he going to do? "Alice, you wouldn't tell on your own brother-in-law, would you, love?" Alice shook her head. "Good. Because if you tell, I'm going to do very bad things to you, your parents, and your sister. Do you understand?" Alice's lip quivered. She looked so much like her sister. "Alice, do you understand?" he asked once more. Alice nodded her head. "Good girl." He pat her on the head and left her room. Alice plopped down on the floor and started to sob. She was scared. She wanted to save her sister, but she also wanted to stay safe. She didn't want to know what horrible things Bumby would do to her. A couple hours later, Nanny found Alice in the same spot

"Come downstairs and say goodbye to your sister." Alice jumped up from her seat on the floor and raced downstairs and latched her arms around her sister. Lizzie hugged her back, both understanding what the other wanted to say. They were both threatened by the same man to keep their silence or perish. Lizzie kissed her sister on the forehead and whispered low so only she could hear.

"I'll be alright. I promise." Lizzie let go and once again, she was gone. Her mother noticed her looking sad and held her close.

"Alice, I know you miss your sister, but people grow up. Lizzie is starting her own family, but that doesn't mean she'll forget about you. She still loves you with all her heart." Alice didn't respond. She just walked silently back to her room.

Lizzie stared at her reflection. She looked at herself from different angles. Her breasts had definitely gotten bigger and she could see the beginnings of a bump. Angus came up behind her and noticed the worry in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm getting bigger." she answered. "I think I'll need new dresses soon."

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing." Angus said. Lizzie frowned at him. "What? It's only natural your stomach will get bigger. We'll need to get you some new dresses so our child could have room to grow." He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Unless, of course, you want to go naked? I sure wouldn't mind."

"When can we get the dresses?" Lizzie asked without hesitation.

They visited the tailor and Lizzie was fitted for a couple dresses. For now, they got two: both with high waists and puffed sleeves. One was a beautiful rose color and the other was an emerald green. They also got her a maternity corset that had extra laces on the sides so she could adjust it as her baby bump grew larger. Lizzie didn't want to go back. She tried to stall their return home as long as she could because after this, there was no leaving the house. Pregnant women weren't usually seen in public. Besides, she was supposed to be only about one month pregnant. If anyone they knew saw her stomach already expanding, they'd suspect something was up.

Angus saw right through her stalling, though he didn't mind. He'd much rather have Lizzie entertained than have her screaming at him. The one thing that bothered him was that she would bat her eyes at him and suddenly their purchases went up by one. He was going to be sure she paid him back... with her beautiful, perfect body.

"Angus, please? I've been craving those peppermint sticks for three years!" Lizzie tried to get her husband to buy her candy. He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Fine, but know for every piece you get, I get to do something to you tonight." Lizzie stared at the candy through the store window for a long time. Was it worth it? She hadn't had one of those for years. Surely she could wait? Oh, but would she really get another chance once the baby was born? She sighed. He's going to do it anyway. Might as well get candy out of it. Lizzie got her peppermint stick and bought one for Angus, too.

Angus was surprised when Lizzie came out of the candy store and dropped a peppermint stick in his hand.

"I figured you were sour enough. I hope that maybe some sweets would help." She said. Angus smiled at her quip. So Lizzie really _did_ care for him. They strolled down the sidewalk, arms linked, and enjoyed their candy. As they walked, Angus stole glances at his wife. He realized how perfect they were together. In public, they played the part of the happily married couple perfectly. Though in the privacy of their home, their passion emerged, whether in an argument or through their love-making. He was in constant conflict with himself, between wanting to give her the world and needing to remind her who was in charge. It was hard to determine which would drive her in the right direction: a slap to the face or a kiss on the lips. It was difficult to predict how she would act to either, especially when she was angry.

The day went by and the couple went home. That night, Lizzie paid for her shopping trip by having her hands tied behind her back and Angus devouring her like _she_ was a piece of candy. The following week, they began to prepare a nursery. The room next door to their bedroom used to be Angus' room when he was young. Angus and his friend, Jack, had cleared the room and arranged the furniture they received from Lizzie's family. Her mother had kept nearly everything from when she and Alice were babies. It was all tucked away in the attic. There was a crib, a rocking chair, a dresser, and a chest to put any toys away. Alice had generously donated her blocks and a teddy bear, which surprised Lizzie, considering Alice had been quite attached to her toys.

When the room was finished, it looked like a proper nursery. A child's christening gown hung up on the door, awaiting the day the baby was christened properly. It had been the only item from Angus' early childhood they could find. The old, heavy curtains were replaced with soft, light green ones and a quilt straight from Lizzie's old room sat folded up in the crib. All they needed now were clothes, but they expected to get those at a later date.

Lizzie was 15 weeks pregnant and she was NOT feeling the "glow" her mother told her about. Instead, her stomach ached, her head hurt and Angus' constant need for touch was making her irritable. Luckily, he was back at the university for most of the day and out of her hair (_literally. He loved her hair way too much!_). She was already wearing the high-waisted dresses as her stomach had grown twice as big as it had been less than a month ago.

Lately, Lizzie noticed Angus watching her with an odd expression. Whenever she asked what he was doing, he'd just answer that she looked beautiful. The look wasn't completely lustful, like when they had sex, but it wasn't completely innocent, either. It was almost as if he was proud of what he's done; he was proud of having gotten her pregnant. Now that her condition was obvious, the reality of the situation finally got to him. And he was ecstatic. She was his greatest accomplishment. She was all he ever wanted and, despite the negative ways he obtained her, he got what he wanted. They were married with a child on the way, though the order of those had been in reverse. She was stuck with him for life. At least, until one of them died. Lizzie didn't want to dwell on that fact. She didn't have the heart to kill him, and she hoped he didn't either. No, it would be better to stay where she was and deal with any problems as they came.

Which came to another problem. She didn't know which was worse: being alone all day while Angus was at the University, or dealing with his libido when he was home. Last night, he wanted her to suck him off while he studied. After a long argument, she was able to get off it by claiming her jaw hurt. It wasn't a complete lie. Her teeth had been feeling a bit sore lately, but she knew Angus wouldn't last much longer without using her body. She would have to do something for him soon, or he'll get even grumpier than he was recently. But her own sex drive had plummeted lately. She just was not in the mood for the past few days.

The door downstairs slammed shut, signaling Angus' return home. And he sounded angry. His footsteps stomped up the stairs and he burst through the bedroom door. His books were abandoned on his desk and he sat on his bed to remove his shoes. Lizzie knew she had to do something to ease his anger or else suffer from one of his outbursts.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Angus stayed quiet and Lizzie helped him out of his coat. He sat back on the bed and beckoned his wife to come closer. She did as she was told and ended up sitting on his lap. He began to nip at her neck, leaving red marks behind.

"Angus..." Lizzie shied from his kisses. The murderous look in his eyes told her he was in no mood to fight. She didn't want to end up hurt, so she tried to make it up to him by kneeling down in front of him and unzipping his pants. Her actions were silently praised when his hand ran through her hair. She started to suck the head. Her tongue massaged and swirled around it and he moaned his approval. Little by little, she sucked him into her mouth. She hated doing this. She hated having to demean herself just to please him. But with that look he gave her, it was this or end up extremely sore from whatever punishment he deemed fit. Not to mention his threat of hurting her family.

Angus pushed himself further into her mouth, hitting her gag reflex. She pulled out quickly, hoping she wouldn't end up vomiting on him, and resumed what she was doing. Her hands grasped what her mouth couldn't. By the thrusts of his hips, Lizzie knew it wouldn't be too long before he came. She worked faster and sucked harder until he moaned her name. She released his penis when he came in her mouth and she choked on the white goo. A glob flew out of her mouth when she coughed. She wanted to go to the bathroom to spit out the rest, but was stopped by a hand wrapping around her wrist. Angus pulled her close and kissed her. His tongue moved around her mouth, like he was drinking up what he spilled inside her. It was quite possibly the most disgusting thing he'd done so far. He pulled away and looked in her eyes with The Look.

"I love you." he said. The statement shocked her. Not once did he ever say that, even when they were married. It was clear he wanted her for sex, but love? He looked at her with expectant eyes. Before she could stop herself, he answered him.

"I love you, too." She didn't mean it. Never in a million years would she love such a monster, but if she hadn't said it, who knows what he'd do? He seemed to accept the answer and opened up about his stressful day. She listened to him like a "good little wife" and set her head on his shoulder. He told her about a big project coming up, the fight he had with Jack, a teacher who was giving him a hard time, etc. She briefly told him about how she was feeling lately and about various stories she read in the newspaper. No longer mad, Angus offered to make dinner. Lizzie felt obliged to help, so she chopped vegetables while he did the rest.

Lizzie's lost interest in sex lasted way longer than Angus was comfortable with. For nearly two months, she would push him away whenever he tried to show her how much he loved her. More than once, both would go to bed angry. Was she lying? Did she just make up the story so she wouldn't have to sleep with him? Why would she lie? Didn't she love him? So many thoughts ran through his head. Plenty of them involved Lizzie seeing someone behind his back. He did leave her alone for hours while he went to the university. One November night, he formed a plan. Lizzie would see what happens when he doesn't get what he wants.

First, he drugged Lizzie's evening meal. It wasn't strong enough to hurt the baby, but it was just a little something to put her to sleep. When she finally fell asleep, he brought her to bed. Then, he went out and traveled to the Liddells' home.

Lizzie woke early the next morning. Angus was already up and eating breakfast. The newspaper was sitting untouched on the table in front of her usual spot. One glance at the headline, and Lizzie screamed. She grabbed the paper and read the story, hoping she had read the headline wrong. Realizing she _hadn't_ read it wrong, she dropped to her knees and cried her eyes out. She hadn't cried so hard in her life, even when Angus first took her. Nothing in the world was worse than this. Her parents were dead from a house fire and Alice was in the hospital, being treated for severe burns, though she wasn't expected to make it. Angus calmly finished his tea and decided to comfort his wife. He held her close and rubbed her back as she cried into his chest. He'd never seen her so heartbroken. Perfect.

Lizzie refused breakfast and spent the rest of the day in bed. The next day, Radcliffe, the Liddell family's lawyer came by, asking of the plans they had for the funeral. Of course, Angus played the part of the grieving son-in-law and made the funeral arrangements with the man. Lizzie was too distraught to help with the arrangements, but he knew she was lurking nearby, so he decided he might as well give her parents a nice funeral. Lizzie stayed quiet until Alice was mentioned. Radcliffe asked what they should do about Alice. She was in critical condition and wasn't expected to survive. He wanted to know if the funeral would include her, too.

"NO!" Lizzie protested. "My sister is still alive! Until I see a coroner's report for myself, you will keep her out of this!" Angus wanted to say to dump the girl in a coffin anyway and bury her with her family, but he couldn't. Not with Lizzie around. He agreed to not have any coffin for Alice and sent his wife to their room so she could rest once more.

The funeral was a nice one. Family, friends, and students and teachers from the university attended. Despite aching from head to toe and standing for hours in frosty weather, Lizzie didn't leave until her parents' coffins were locked up in the family vault. She accepted condolences from family and friends. She could hardly believe any of it was real. Just a month ago, she and her mother were talking about baby names and outings and had mentioned how excited she was for her first grandchild. Her father mentioned how he wanted to take the child's first portrait when it was born. It would have been a family photo.

It took Angus a long time to pry his wife away from the Liddell vault. She asked if they could visit the hospital to see Alice. Angus denied her request, saying she had been out in the cold for far too long and needed to go home before she caught a cold. She reluctantly complied and let him take her home.

The months rolled by. Christmas came and passed. Lizzie was allowed to visit her sister in the hospital then. She looked like a mummy, wrapped up in so many bandages. What little skin that showed was pale and her eyes looked dark as she slept. Lizzie prayed her sister would get better. That was the last time Lizzie was able to go anywhere, as her expanding stomach made it difficult to walk anywhere. Seeing as anyone who cared was now either dead or incapacitated, Angus no longer cared who knew how far along Lizzie was. When the time came for the baby to be born, Angus hired a nurse to come by and watch Lizzie as the due date came closer and closer. Finally, in early March, it came.

Early in the day, Lizzie's water broke. Lizzie was laid down in bed and given some medicine for the pain. Lizzie laid in the bed for hours. Pain gripped her as her contractions became more frequent. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. She wondered if she, too, would soon be added to the family vaults? Angus came home to the sound of Lizzie screaming. He entered the bedroom to find Lizzie in labor. He wiped her sweaty forehead and whispered encouraging words. Finally, with one more push, Lizzie gave birth to a healthy baby boy. He was cleaned up and handed to Lizzie.

She was exhausted and almost fell asleep when she felt the bundle of blankets placed into her arms. She opened her eyes to see the squishy red face of her son. It felt surreal. This was her son. She smiled. Her son was crying - a sign he was healthy and alive. Angus caressed the bald head of his son and kissed the baby's head. He was a father! The vision of his beautiful wife holding their first baby was breathtaking. It was perfect. He had everything he wanted.

They named the baby Daniel. It was a name Lizzie's mother had chosen. Angus didn't mind. Daniel Bumby. His son, his heir. It was like a dream come true. Daniel wrapped a tiny hand around Angus' finger. The family was enraptured by the tiny wiggling baby. Within his first hours of life, Angus gave him more kisses than he himself remembered getting in his entire life. This baby was going to be so spoiled. Daniel opened his eyes and looked up at his daddy.

"Hello, Daniel." Angus said to the baby. Daniel's eyes moved to his mother's face. Lizzie stroked his cheek with her finger. The nurse, nearly forgotten, encouraged Lizzie to start breastfeeding Daniel. She had to start getting her milk flowing and Daniel would need to eat every 2-3 hours. The nurse left the couple alone and Lizzie started to feed Daniel. He suckled greedily at her breast and Lizzie knew he was his father's son. After a feeding session, Daniel's eyes fluttered closed and he was asleep.

Angus insisted on letting Lizzie sleep while he put Daniel to bed. He promised to wake her when their son needed to be fed again. Lizzie allowed him to take the baby as her own eyes started to droop. She had a son. She had a son! He was a healthy baby boy and she knew her parents would have loved him. She nodded off and slept soundly.


	8. Chapter 8: On Trial

Daniel was quite the handful, much like his father. He kept her up all day and night with constant feedings. Then it was nappie changes. Lizzie was tired, but content. The feel of Daniel in her arms gave her new hope. She sat in the rocking chair and fed him while telling him stories of her family and Wonderland. It was then that Angus came home from the University and called for Lizzie, asking where she was. Daniel moved his head, having recognized his father's voice. Lizzie answered, saying she was in the nursery. He met her in there, just as Daniel was finishing up. Lizzie held him upright and patted the baby's back to burp him. He gave an impressive burp and wiggled in his mother's arms.

"May I?" Angus held out his arms, asking to hold his son.

"Watch his head." Lizzie commented as she passed the baby. She had to admit, Angus was an amazing father. He smiled at his son and gave him kisses. It was a complete 180 to the man who had taken her from her home in the middle of the night. She hoped the presence of the baby would keep him acting like this.

"He's going to have blonde hair." Angus commented. "I was born as bald as him and ended up with blonde hair."

"You had blonde hair?" Lizzie asked. She tried to imagine him with blonde hair and the image made her giggle.

"Yes, it turned brown halfway through grade school." he explained. Lizzie noticed a light, fine fuzz on Daniel's head. She also noticed how tiny Daniel looked in his father's arms. It warmed her heart. Soon, Daniel was returned to his crib and Angus pulled Lizzie away from the nursery to their bedroom.

"Black doesn't suit you." he commented. He proceeded to "fix" that by removing her dress. She was still in mourning for her lost parents and wore black every day. Angus' lips on her neck helped her to forget her mourning for a few moments. Clothes were shed and the bed was once more used for something other than just sleeping. Lizzie ground her hips against his, creating the sweet friction she hadn't gotten for a good portion of her pregnancy. It was so much better than she remembered. His hands and tongue sent chills up her spine. Hers did the same to him.

Angus looked up at the woman on top of him. This was a different Lizzie. Her hair was a mess, she wasn't calling him names, and she seemed to be smiling. She, too, was feeling the effects of parenthood. She hadn't glared at him or snubbed him since the baby was born. No cross words passed those beautiful lips. She was so much sweeter to him. Their love-making felt so much better. At her climax, Lizzie dropped onto the bed beside him. He looked into her hazy eyes and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. She kissed back.

"Alice?" Lizzie visited Littlemore Infirmary to see Alice. She has been healing nicely, but before she entered the room, a nurse pulled her to the side and told her of Alice's "ravings". How she'd cry and scream in her sleep and even attacked a nurse in a half-asleep daze. She bid Lizzie luck and allowed her to enter. Alice looked better than when Lizzie first saw her. Alice's arms were still bandaged, but she otherwise looked pretty good. Lizzie sat on a chair by Alice's bedside and sat Daniel on her lap.

"Lizzie... I-" Alice looked at the baby. "Who is that?"

"Alice, meet your nephew, Daniel." Alice didn't look happy.

"You had his spawn?" she asked.

"Don't be angry, Alice." Lizzie said, then whispered, "You know I had no say in it. Besides, Daniel is innocent in this. And speaking of Daniel, there is something I must confess." Lizzie looked toward the door to make sure no nurses or doctors were lurking nearby. "I was already pregnant when I got married."

"Lizzie!" Alice was surprised. "Did mother or father know?"

"No. We kept it a secret. I was only a few weeks pregnant during the wedding, so it wasn't too obvious." Lizzie looked down in shame. She straightened Daniel's clothes and had him close his tiny hand around her finger.

"There is something I must confess, too." Alice added.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked.

"I may be the reason our parents are dead."

"What? You can't be." Lizzie assured her little sister. "What makes you think that?"

"Radcliffe came in and told me about the fire. It started in the library when Dinah knocked a lamp over. But I was the last one in the library that night. I left Dinah and the lamp downstairs. If I hadn't, maybe our parents would still be alive." Alice's voice cracked and she started crying. Lizzie stroked her sister's hair to calm her down.

"You left the lamp downstairs? You didn't use it as a nightlight? I thought you were afraid of the dark?" Lizzie asked.

"I... I don't know. My memories of that night... seem broken." Alice sniffled. "I don't remember much. I remember being in the library, then... the centaur..."

"Centaur? Alice, what are you talking about?"

"In the garden, hiding in the trees. I saw a centaur. He was watching the fire, then ran when he saw me looking at him." Alice explained.

"But there are no centaurs in Oxford, Alice. Or anywhere, really. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Lizzie was concerned.

"Last time I checked, dreams don't sting your eyes or burn your skin! I know what I saw." Alice insisted.

"But you couldn't have seen a centaur, they don't exist!" Lizzie stated.

"I saw it!" Alice yelled. "I know I did!" A nurse entered and asked Lizzie to leave, claiming that Alice needed rest. Despite her outburst, Lizzie kissed her sister's forehead and promised to see her again soon.

"What do you mean she's on trial?!" Radcliffe came over one day and told Lizzie her sister was going to be put on trial for the fire. "From what I heard, it sounded like an accident! An unfortunate accident, but an accident nonetheless!"

"I know, Mrs. Bumby, but one of the nurses claimed she heard Alice saying she was guilty and told the authorities. The investigators who examined the remains of the fire now believe there was some kind of malicious intent behind it." The lawyer explained.

"Nonsense! Alice is a sweet girl. She wouldn't hurt a fly!" Lizzie said.

"Let's hope so. I'll be working to keep her from being sent to gaol."

"As will I." Lizzie stated. "If my sister is to be put on trial for a crime she did not commit, I will be right there next to her." Lizzie crossed her arms and challenged Radcliffe to deny her. She could tell he wanted to, but didn't want to anger her any more.

"I'll see what I can do. The trial will be on the 7th. Until then, Mrs. Bumby." Radcliffe stood and left. Lizzie was fuming. How could they suspect Alice was guilty? Punishment hardly suits the victims of a crime, or in this case, accident. After seeing Radcliffe off, Angus came up to his wife and tried to calm her down.

"How can I possibly calm down? My sister is being blamed for something that was out of her control! I don't want to lose another family member!"

"Okay, but please lower your voice. You'll upset Daniel." Lizzie looked down at her son, who sat on a blanket and paused in his play time to look up at his upset mother with a trembling lip.

"I'm sorry, you're right." Lizzie picked Daniel up and stopped any tears that threatened to fall. "I love Alice with all my heart. I remember holding her in my arms when she was Daniel's age and promising her and myself that I would be the best big sister I could be. I'm not about to break that promise."

The day of the trial, both Bumbys met Radcliffe at the courthouse. He explained what they should do if called up to witness and warned them not to give too much away. Answer with a clear "Yes, Your Honor" or "No, Your Honor." After speaking with them, Alice arrived in a guarded cart from the Hospital. She looked so small and frightened. Radcliffe met with her and explained the same thing. Nearly half an hour later, they were all called into the courtroom and the trial started.

"Alice Pleasance Liddell, you have been charged with arson and the resulting death of your parents, Arthur and Lorina Liddell." A man read from a document. The judge had the investigators present their findings first. They explained what they found at the scene and how Alice could have had a hand in the fire. Radcliffe defended Alice, but the nurse was called up to recall what Alice "confessed".

"She talks in her sleep. Plenty o' nights I heard her cry _'All died on my account! I couldn't save you!'_ And when her sister visited, I heard her say it again." Lizzie was called up to testify.

"Elizabeth Bumby, nee Liddell. Is it true your sister confessed this to you?" the judge asked.

"Alice merely said she was afraid she may have left the lamp in the library that night, Your Honor." Lizzie stated. "But if she had, it was only an accident. She probably didn't think Dinah would knock it over because she usually follows one of us to bed."

"The cat?"

"Yes, Your Honor. Dinah always sleeps with Alice." Lizzie said. While Lizzie was questioned, she noticed an odd change come over her sister. She took to staring at a candle on a table. Her expression was a cross between confused, angry, and frightened. The nurse noticed this and pointed it out to everyone.

"See! Look at her! She probably wants to burn us all!" The judge silenced her and started to ask Alice questions. Alice seemed distracted and mentioned something about a centaur and a grinning cat.

"I don't know what's wrong with this girl, but I sense she is not guilty for the fire. However, she seems quite disturbed and I sentence her to be treated at Rutledge Asylum." With a bang of his gavel, the trial was over.

"NO!" Alice screamed as the police carried her away.

"Alice!" Lizzie called for her sister, but was held back by her husband.

"Lizzie, don't. There's nothing we can do now." he said.

"Angus, they're sending her to an asylum! Who knows how horribly they'll treat her?!" Lizzie teared up. "You're learning to be a psychologist. Can't you help her?"

"I'm not qualified to do that. I still have three years to go before that happens. She'll be fine. She'll get the help she needs from more experienced doctors. Come now, sweetheart, don't cry. You'll still be able to visit her." Angus brought her home where he relieved Jack of his babysitting duty. Though she wasn't very happy about the mess in the nursery. It seemed Jack had a hard time changing Daniel's nappies.

That night, Lizzie sat in the rocking chair, rocking Daniel to sleep while simultaneously reading one of her old books. It was the mythology book. She read of Hercules stealing wine from centaurs. She turned the page and an illustration showed a muscled man with a barrel on his back while a centaur chased after him. Daniel, who had been half asleep, perked up a little and laughed. His little finger pointed at the centaur. Lizzie realized the centaur looked a little like Angus and smiled at Daniel's confusion.

"You think that's daddy, don't you? No, it's just a..." Lizzie's smile dropped. A centaur! The centaur looked like Angus. Alice didn't see a centaur the night of the fire. She saw... Of course! It made so much sense! Angus _had_ gone through with his threat of harming her family if she didn't give him everything he wanted. And at that time, she kept refusing him sex. Lizzie closed the book and set Daniel in his crib. He fussed, but sleep soon took over him.

_How stupid I've been! I thought he'd changed when in reality, he just got what he wanted! And I... I was beginning to trust him! I kissed him! I need to get away from him!_ Lizzie was on the verge of tears. She was married to a murderer! She needed to plan her getaway. It had to be at night, or else the neighbors would question it. She didn't need much, but Daniel needed so much! She would escape in a coach to Rutledge, where she would get Alice out and they'd go to the train station and go visit their cousin Edith in the country. Come morning, they'd be safe and sound.

"Is he asleep?" Angus whispered from the doorway. Lizzie wiped a tear from her face.

"Yes." she answered.

"Are you still thinking about Alice? I told you, the doctors there know what they're doing. Come to bed, now. You look exhausted." That night, every word and touch were like a stab in the heart. Knowing every word was a lie hurt. For a while now, she wondered if she could really love him now that they had a son. He seemed to have changed for the better, but now any hope for him was gone forever.


	9. Chapter 9: Escape

For three long months, Lizzie prayed for even an hour without Angus around. Finally, her prayers were answered one night when Angus claimed he was going to a party.

"I'll be home before midnight." he said. Lizzie glanced at the clock. That gave her three hours to do everything. She could do it, if she was fast. "I love you." Angus kissed her goodbye. Lizzie gave him her automatic response of "I love you, too." And watched out the window as his carriage rolled away. As soon as it was out of sight, Lizzie ran up to the room. She packed a couple dresses, some money, and Daniel's clothes. A little food was also packed in case Daniel got hungry. She could wait until morning. She made sure the lights were out before leaving the house. She called out a carriage driving by and asked if he could take her to Rutledge. The driver asked her if she was sure and Lizzie paid him a little extra to wait for her.

The ride was a long one - it took about an hour - but they made it. Lizzie tried to get through the gate, but she found it was locked tight.

"No!" Lizzie whispered. She noticed a guard patrolling and called out to him. "Please, sir, my sister is inside and I need to bring her home. She's not insane, just falsely accused. Please, let me take her home."

"No one leaves Rutledge without the doctor's say. Come back tomorrow morning and talk to him." the guard explained.

"I can't wait until morning! We need to leave _now_! Please come back!" Lizzie cried, but the guard walked on. This put a damper on her plans. If she left without Alice, she would be a horrible sister. Not to mention Angus might do something to her. Perhaps she should initiate her plans another day? But when is another opportunity like this going to come? A month? A year? She couldn't stand living with her parents' murderer any longer. But at the same time, she'd rather leave with her sister than leave her behind. Down-hearted, Lizzie returned to the carriage. If she left now, she'd still have enough time to get home and unpack. Angus would never know what she did.

She swung open the door and inside the carriage, sat Jack. He inspected a large butcher knife as if it were a butterfly specimen and not a bloodied weapon. Lizzie cried out and called for the driver. The driver jumped down from his seat and revealed his face in the light of the street lamp. It was Angus. Lizzie gasped and started to back away.

"Angus, I-" Lizzie started, but Angus held up a hand that implied he wanted her quiet.

"So you thought you could leave me?" he asked in a smug voice. "You thought you could just pack up and leave? After everything I've done for you?"

"Everything you've done for me? Ha! You mean kidnap me, rape me, beat me, get me pregnant, and force me to marry you? Not to mention you killed my family! Alice tried to warn me, but the trauma from the fire twisted her memories. She thought she saw a centaur in our garden, but who she really saw was you! Kidnap, rape, battery, arson... I'll see you charged. I'll enjoy watching you hang!"

"Who do you think they'll believe? The word of a hysterical woman or a very influential about-to-be doctor? My God, Lizzie. I hardly believe it myself." He smiled his infuriating smug smile.

"My father was influential, too. I'm sure they'd rather listen to the daughter of Dean Liddell than some monster of a student trying to play doctor." Lizzie snapped.

"You silly bitch. I've made absolute sure that I would never get blamed for any of my crimes. Do you think your parents are the first I've killed? Who do you think killed my abusive father? Who do you think killed my mother and her drunken boyfriend? Who do you think killed my uncle when I needed to move out? I have rock-solid alibis. You'll only get yourself into trouble, or better yet, stuck in the asylum with your sister! Now, I'll give you only this one chance: get in the carriage and stay quiet about all this, or refuse and I'll let Jack bury his cleaver into your chest." Angus said. Lizzie glared at him. She didn't like either of her options. Either way, she'd leave Daniel in dangerous hands.

**This chapter is short because there are two options for an ending: Bumby's Ending and Lizzie's Ending. Choose which ending you prefer.**


	10. Bumby's Ending

Lizzie reluctantly climbed into the carriage. It was better to be around for Daniel's sake. If he had to live with his monsterous father, she would be there to protect him. Jack kept a watchful eye on her the whole ride. She had just learned Jack had been kicked out of the university because his methods for surgery were too brutal and sickening. Lizzie gulped when she heard the news. The brute was going to be living with them for a while until he found a way to support himself and so he could act as her guard. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. It was animalistic and maybe even a bit murderous. He enjoyed her discomfort. All Lizzie could do was hold Daniel close and hope all goes well in the end.

Of course, Lizzie never had much luck when it came to Angus. He decided that even the small room she had originally taken up was too good for her and went with his very first threat of finding a darker, dirtier place for her to live. The basement was dark and damp and the only source of light was through a tiny window that had rusted shut ages ago and was so covered by plants that only at a certain time when the sun angled through the foliage just right, she got a sliver of light for about ten minutes. She could no longer cry for herself. She had no more tears to shed. Mice and various bugs would run about her day and night.

Angus tested her endurance. He would have her go for long periods of time without food or drink. Just when she thought she would join her parents in the family vault, she would be fed and his cruel game would start all over again. Sometimes, she would be so weak and hungry and dehydrated that she would see things. The Cheshire Cat mocked her with his grin. Her parents berated her for marrying their murderer. Alice screamed at her for not saving her. And the centaur would tease her by allowing the smells of a steak dinner to reach her prison when she was given nothing. She hardly had the energy to lift her head from the damp stone floor.

Lizzie didn't know how long she was locked in the basement. It might have been a month? Two? She lost track of time between her hallucinations. Little by little, she went shorter periods of time with nothing to eat. Good thing, too, or she would have resorted to trying to catch and eat the vermin in her filthy prison. One day, Angus appeared before her. He carefully picked her frail body off the floor and carried her to their bedroom. He set her down on the bed and began to undress her. She made no move to stop him as she was stripped and cleaned with a soapy, damp cloth. After her sponge bath, she was changed into her clean nightdress. A bowl of soup laid nearby and Angus fed it to her.

"Elizabeth," he said. "Did you learn your lesson? To never try and leave me again?" Lizzie nodded. "Good. It hurt me to do that to you, but you had to learn who was in charge. Besides, you have nowhere to go out there. One week on your own and you'll be selling your backside for change. Yes, it's best to stay here with me, where you can be taken care of." Lizzie didn't react to his speech. She just laid there and allowed the warm soup to fill her belly.

After her long and painful punishment, life went back to normal. Well, almost. There was a strange feeling in the Bumby home. Angus never spoke about her attempted escape, though Lizzie knew he still thought about it. She could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at her. Lizzie hardly spoke at all and chose to spend all her time fussing over Daniel. He was a healthy bouncy baby and was already walking on his own. Blonde curls stuck up from his head and his green eyes smiled up at his mother. He banged two blocks together before getting bored and wandering the room.

Daniel was her last hope for happiness. Angus was a lost cause and sometime during her punishment, Alice had entered a comatose state and didn't react to anyone, not even to light or sound. It seemed the Liddell family had absolutely no luck. No - it wasn't luck. Everything bad that has happened was all because of one man. No, he's hardly a man. He's a monster. A demon who destroyed everyone he ever came in contact with. She just hoped Daniel would be untouched by his destructive habits.

"Lizzie, my love?" Angus said. He'd been in an unusually good mood lately. She hadn't seen him this way in a long time. Lizzie lifted her eyes from the form of their sleeping child to acknowledge her husband. "Come to the bedroom." Lizzie gave Daniel one last kiss before following Angus to their room. She was hardly through the door before their clothes were removed. When Angus got her on the bed, he smiled and said, "Let's try for a girl?"

Something was wrong. Angus couldn't tell what it was. Oh, yes. Lizzie. It was all Lizzie. She wasn't responding. She allowed him to remove her clothes, she allowed him to enter her, but she wasn't responding properly. A sigh, a kiss, a scream... anything was better than her silent stillness. He tried his best to make it pleasurable for his wife, but the little whore wouldn't respond. She just sat there like a broken doll with dead eyes. She was broken. The long stay in the basement broke her spirit. Now, she was no longer his Lizzie. His little tease was gone and replaced with this dead doll. If she was going to be that way... fine. Let her join her parents.

Lizzie scratched at Angus' arms and anything she could reach. He held a pillow firmly over her face. She couldn't breathe. She felt like her lungs were going to shrivel if she didn't get some air soon. Why was he doing this? One second, he was making love to her, and the next he was suffocating her. Her thoughts went to Daniel. Would he be safe or would he receive the same fate as his mother? Everything began to get dark and her head felt heavy. Her movements slowed and... she was gone.

Angus felt Lizzie's life slip away beneath him. Serves the bitch right! He would get someone else to take care of their child. Lizzie will be forgotten to all but him. Goodbye, Lizzie. You got what you deserved.


	11. Lizzie's Ending

Lizzie reluctantly climbed into the carriage. She knew she couldn't outrun both of them. At least, not without some kind of distraction. But what could she do? Jack's eyes looked red, like he hadn't slept in a while. Suddenly, Daniel started getting fussy. He wasn't used to staying up this late. An idea formed in her mind and she got to work. She started to sing. She held Daniel close and started to sing him a lullaby. Daniel wasn't the one she wanted to sleep. It was Jack. The man's eyes started to droop, but he'd shake himself awake. It wasn't working. Luckily, Daniel was much more picky about where he fell asleep.

"I need to feed Daniel." Lizzie stated.

"What do ya want me to do about it?" Jack asked lazily.

"I need privacy. I don't have any other food for him, so I need to... you know." Jack squinted. He was trying to figure out if she was trying to do exactly what she was trying to do.

"I don't mind." he grinned.

"Well, I do. And so does Angus. Would you really want him after you for trying to look at his wife?" Lizzie asked. Jack contemplated this, then stuck his head out the door.

"Ang! The lady needs to feed her kid! Do I have to look away?" Jack called up to his friend.

"For what? She hasn't breast-fed in weeks!" Angus answered. Jack looked back and saw the opposite door ajar and Lizzie and her baby gone. Jack alerted Angus of what happened and the carriage stopped. Angus yelled at the man for letting Lizzie get away. Defending his pride, Jack yelled back.

"There's no time for this! Search the trees, I'll search the road. If you find her, make sure my son stays alive." The two men parted, searching for the runaway woman.

Lizzie ran for her life. Daniel miraculously stayed silent as they made their way through the trees, staying in sight of the road. She cut through some bushes and found herself in the city. She ran along the unfamiliar streets until she came upon a building she knew. The train station. If she could just hide until midnight, she could take a late train to safety and come back for Alice the next day. It was a bit optimistic but she had no other options. She at least needed to get Daniel somewhere safe. Edith had two boys of her own, so she would have no problem taking Daniel. The only people near the train station were sleeping homeless people. Lizzie ran down into the station and looked around. The ticket booth was closed. The platform was empty. Maybe trains didn't run so late? She really just needed to hide. She looked around when Daniel started to cry.

"Hush, my love. Please, before daddy finds us." She whispered. "Please stop crying. Daddy's going to-"

"Daddy's going to what?" Lizzie jumped at Angus' voice. He was approaching her with murderous determination.

"Angus, please." Lizzie backed away until she was cornered against the ticket booth. Not wanting to be cornered by him, she tried to scramble to the side, but that only made her closer to the tracks.

"Lizzie, give me Daniel." he ordered. "And I _might _spare your life."

"I won't let you take him. My child will NOT be raised by a murderer." Lizzie held Daniel closer. "I won't let you hurt me anymore, Angus. For once, I'm standing up for myself. I am no toy. Especially not yours. You're nothing but a sick, greedy child who can't take 'no' for an answer. I don't care what kind of degree you have, or how many people you might know. You're a monster!" All the while, he still advanced towards her and she backed away. When he was close to the edge, she pushed him onto the tracks... just as the midnight train rolled in. She heard a sickening crack and backed away from the scene. Before anyone could see her, she ran off.

Angus didn't die. He _did _receive plenty of fractures, however. Both legs, his left arm, and three ribs were broken. He stayed in the hospital for weeks. When he was released, he found Lizzie had cleared her things out, along with Daniel's things. He was left alone in the house once more. He went to Rutledge to see if he could use Alice to blackmail Lizzie into coming back, but Alice had been released into her sister's custody.

Lizzie, Alice, and Daniel lived as happily as they could together. They found a home in a boarding house up north. Sure both girls had plenty of nightmares from their experiences, but they found comfort in each other. They healed together, and had Daniel as their light. The most pure thing in their lives. For the first time in almost two years, they were living a semi-normal life without that monster destroying anything more.


End file.
